In Memoriam
by El Barto 227
Summary: A quick little Halloween-themed story about a Ninetales, as I've always felt they should have a Ghost typing.


So I decided to write a little Halloween piece. I've gad this idea for a while but never got around to writing it last year. My initial thoughts being that Ghost type would be fitting for Mega Ninetales, and the story kind of evolved from there. I wanted it to be short but sweet.

Halloween is my favourite holiday. I'm not a spiritual or religious man, but the roots of the holiday - a harvest festival as well as appeasing and honouring spirits of the dead - appeal to me. Plus, candy.

Relevant Ninetales Pokedex entries - B2W2: Each of its nine tails is imbued with supernatural power, and it can live for a thousand years. Y: Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1,000 year curse. Alpha Sapphire: Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent—it can understand human speech.

IMO there's another theme to Halloween, or at least it's fitting enough it should be one, I got kinda philosophical writing this XD. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

A cut here, a cut there. Now scoop out the innards and place the candle...

"What do you think, Pixie?" The blonde-haired youth asked his companion.

A large, grizzled old Ninetales next to him yipped appreciatively. She liked the jack-o-lantern, it seemed. A small Vulpix poked it's head out of the bundle of cream-coloured tails with a yawn. Pixie gave the pup an affectionate lick and turned her attention back to the window.

"Hey. Not too much longer," the 12-year-old said. "But the sun hasn't even set yet. Are you sure you don't want to go trick-or-treating this year?"

"Niiine!" She barked crankily in response.

"Woah, no need to be rude! Your loss, though," he said, and turned back to his lantern. "Oh, by the way. Mom's got your stone out the back,"

Pixie wordlessly released the Vulpix from her tails and slinked off. On her way down the hall, she stopped at a display case situated proudly next to her 'den' (actually a large built-in cupboard filled with pillows and blankets).

Inside was a collection of medals, old pictures, ribbons and a golden trophy.

One picture in particular stood out to her. A pair of twins with chestnut brown hair and green eyes stood; though the boy had slightly darker hair and was shorter than his sister. Next to the boy was a Ninetales, while the girl had a Growlithe in her arms. The two were laughing and their pokemon seemed quite content.

A few pictures showed the two proudly holding various gym badges.

The next picture was of the boy and his Ninetales, along with a Gardevoir and Sylveon. He help up the trophy displayed next to the picture, engraved with 'Jordan Rye - Kalos League Champion'. The Ninetales had a fancy leather collar with a cream, red and orange stone embedded in. The Gardevoir was smiling and the Sylveon's head barely just fit into the frame.

Next to it was a picture of Jordan with his team - A Ninetales, Gardevoir, Absol, Sylveon, Delphox and Noivern.

Tearing herself away from the display; Pixie continued down the hall. Unbidden, a memory rose up.

* * *

"You're safe now little Vulpix!" A six-year-old boy said as he fed her another Oran berry to stave off the pain from her broken leg. The Vulpix nuzzled him affectionately in return, and limped closer.  
"Make sure she takes it easy, honey. That leg needs to heal," his mother admonished.

"Yeah, Mom... what do I call her?"  
"Pix!"  
"Hmm... Pix... oh, how about Pixie? You look like a tricky vulpix!"  
Pixie nodded. She liked that.  
"Hello, Pixie! I'm Jordan! Do you want me to be your trainer?"  
"Vulpix vul!"

* * *

Having arrived at the end of the hallway, Pixie pushed open the door. Inside she saw a woman with blonde hair and those familiar green eyes.  
"Good afternoon Pixie. I found your collar, just in time," she said, and knelt down next to the fire fox.

Pixie gratefully nuzzled the woman while she put the fancy leather collar on, the stone sparkling as beautifully as ever.

"It suits you nicely, as always," she said. "You'll be able to see him soon... I've never seen such a dedicated Pokemon. You won't let me go with you this year, will you?"

Pixie shook her head. As much as she liked these humans; Halloween was the one night nobody was allowed to bother her, not even her current Trainer.

The woman sighed. "Well, I hope it goes well. Remember to come home on time; you'll be going with Kyle on his journey tomorrow... you've been a good pokemon for me all these years. Thank you," she said, hugging the fluffy Ninetales.  
"Ninetales nine," Pixie replied softly. She would look after the boy, and keep him out of trouble. But first she had to meet someone special. And the sun was about to set on All Hallow's Eve.

Pixie turned around and bounded out into the hallway, through the kitchen and out the front door.

The house itself was quite large; built with the intent of it being an ancestral home. A League Champion received a hefty salary, especially one who defended his title for over twenty years. There was even a private graveyard on the estate.

* * *

Here lies Jordan Rye. Father, husband, trainer, activist, Champion. May his legacy be upheld and remembered forever.

Five nearby tombstones marked smaller graves, with one spot reserved directly at his side. Aegia, Shade, Pyra, Verne, Sylvia. The date on the main tombstone was five hundred years old, with most of them not much less. In fact, the Gardevoir had passed away within moments of their master, while the Noivern had lived for another 20.

But this was the curse of being a Ninetales. Five hundred and forty-three years ago her closest friend had died of cancer. For 543 years she had watched over his descendants, and on this very day each year she visited the grave for a desperate reason.

For on All Hallow's Eve; the spirit world was closest to the mortal plane, allowing a single night where a ghost could commune with the dead. But a Ninetales was just a fire type.

But for a bond as strong as theirs, it was no obstacle. At least, not with the help of the stone around Pixie's neck it wasn't.

As the last rays of sunlight were consumed by the horizon, Pixie felt a familiar tingling sensation. The stone by her neck began to glow, insicating the incoming change.

With the Ninetalesite acting as a stepping stone; Pixie began to Mega-Evolve. She could feel the supernatural power in her tails flare up as she transcended beyond a mere physical form. The first of her kind was made of the spirits of nine wizards; and so her kind always had an affinity for curses and spirits. So it was only natural that a Mega Ninetales would become a fiery spirit itself.

Fiery wisps formed on the tips of each tail. Her paws seemed to vanish into etherealness, and her eyes glowed purple.

She could see a spirit arriving before her. The mist condensed into a faintly glowing figure.

An old man stood in front of her. Despite his advanced age, his eyes still sparkled with energy.  
Pixie howled joyously and sprinted into his open arms. For the next few hours; she was reunited with her closest friends. They walked together, seven ghostly figures, talking about her life. She wanted to join them in the next world so badly; but she had a duty to uphold in the world of the living.

Pixie was 625. She still had a few hundred more years left in her. And as the sun began to grace the horizon once again, they said their goodbyes.

There would always be next year, and thus another chance to see each other. All it would take is a little patience.

* * *

Remembrance.

Those we lose are always with us, if not literally in spirit at least in memory.

Happy Halloween folks.


End file.
